wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Pyrrhian Times
This is a Wiki newspaper project. It will record new changes and updates, open roleplays, new contests, have reviews listed on various OCs and fanfics (with the makers' permission), and just news in general. Feel free to edit. If you have suggestions or would like to write a column, please message wall Malice the NightWing. A new column will come out twice a month. May 19, 2017 News Aesthetic OC Contest (Official) Link: http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:443138#74 The Aesthetic OC Contest is a new contest announced by Infinity-Da-Dragon! Four pictures have been given- Shadow Trees, Pretty Succulents, Fiery Space Dust, and Deep Blue Sea. The object of the contest is to make an OC based on one of the photos. Participants are urged to make realistic, full-blooded (not hybrid), non-animus OCs. The prizes are the same for each group- a full-body ref and color-scheme coding. There is no first-second-third place ranking, just the winner for each aesthetic and honorable mentions. Hopefully this contest will help the wiki make developed characters, have fun, and get creative! It will probably be a lot of fun! So far there are six participants in Shadow Trees (Nightslayer the Albino NightWing, Cocoheart, Wings-of-Bloodfire, EnigmaTheHybrid, Malice the NightWing, and TreasurefinderTheConcerned). There are six participants in Pretty Succulents (CopperWingz, BurgundyTheSkywing, Rosegold Roses, Daybreak the Traveler, Morrowsight.the.nightwing, and Hbuckets). There are seven participants in Fiery Space Dust (ThatToast, Typhoonflame, Random Weirdo Dragon, Badwolf152, SolTheSandwing, NightStrike the Dragon, and DragonSage1331). There are seven participants in Deep Blue Sea (Luster the rainwing, BermudatheSeaWing, Seaviper the seawing, BoneTheSandwing, Topazivoria, Simmer the Skywing, and MoonStar the Nightwing). Collaborative Writing Contest (Official) Link: http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:434018#68 The wiki's Collaborative Writing Contest, started by Ruler of Awesumness. It ends May 29, so any participants that haven't finished theirs (including me coughcough) are pulling it close to the deadline! Suspense rises! Needless to say, I've already seen some great entries out there, and I think it will definitely be a really good writing contest! It's also a good idea to meet new people, so I'm glad it was brought up! The contest is closed, but be on the lookout for the results! New Roleplays Just A Dream (http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:443488) Queen Wind of the Skywings has taken you prisoners. You must escape your cells, as she is going to make you fight in the arena. Kryptonite's Journey (http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:443295) (No summary) The mary-sue dragon meet up (http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:436672) Heyo, I'm making a meet up of the mary-sues of the community! Yay! Will yours go to meet up other dragons like her/him? Featured OC and Fanfic OC: Stormblaze by Malice the NightWing Stormblaze is an IceWing/TempestWing hybrid. He grew up in the Ice Kingdom, constantly at war with himself, blaming himself for his mother's death. When he met Splash, though, they fell in love and Splash was a great comfort to him. They had many adventures together (notably in the rolelplay The Deadly Comet) and are still fighting to save the world. Fanfic: Changing Winds by the Dragonflame Authors Group Hurricane the SkyWing has been raised by SeaWings his whole life due to a mysterious family tragedy. But when he's taken to see the world for the first time and discovers an age-old threat to destroy the world, he gets himself plunged headfirst into a crazy journey filled with adventure, mystery, danger, and even romance. Can Hurricane save his world- and maybe uncover the truth about his family in the process? Category:Miscellaneous